thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Магия манипуляции разумом
' Магия манипуляции разумом' was a type of magic involving the influencing of the mind. A powerful and often terrifying art, mind manipulation was difficult to detect and counter for even experienced mages. Mechanics Mind manipulation magic allowed the user to manipulate the target's mind, thereby making their memories, thoughts, beliefs, and perception subject to the caster's will. When invoked, the power was often cast through the eyes and coincided with a colored glow in the irises; by establishing eye contact, the user was able to affect the intended target.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 However, mind manipulation could also be projected as a field around the user, making all within the area fall under the spell's effects. Similarly, it could invoked upon the caster as well without requiring any other prerequisites.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Mind manipulation came in two known varieties: brainwashing and hypnosis.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Brainwashing consisted of erasing existing memories from the user's conscious mind and could even void out the existence of an individual from the target's memory.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 As a power of the Demon of Lust, it also entailed indoctrination, causing targets of the opposite sex to become enamored with the spellcaster. As a result, the brainwashed targets could be enthralled and manipulated by the user with ease. The indoctrination left the target's memories and personality intact, including their memory of being brainwashed, and only minimally changed their values to align with the spellcaster's will.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 When contracted to the demon, the brainwashing power could be used freely without need for the Venom Sword as a medium.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 On the other hand, hypnosis involved the complete manipulation of the target's perception, causing the affected to potentially remember or believe things as they aren't actually are.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Therefore, the user could alter their appearance in the target's mind, presenting themself as something or someone else. The spell could be cast on the user, causing them to also perceive themself as the same entity that others believed to be seeing. The hypnosis itself was capable of simulating human interactions such as eating, moving, touching and talking to those under its effects. Due to its power, mind manipulation could even affect skilled mages and remain completely undetectable to even discerning eyes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 But, while they created powerful illusions for the caster, the power was not absolute. The affected memories could not be permanently altered and could resurge when the target was placed under extreme stress.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Likewise, alterations to ingrained thoughts and beliefs such as sexuality could also be resisted if not continuously applied.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania If the user was seriously injured or killed, the effects of the mind manipulation subsided as well.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Users *Demon of Lust *Eve Moonlit *Sateriasis Venomania *Held *Yuzette Ora *Elluka Clockworker Trivia Curiosities *The different consciousnesses resulting from Eve Moonlit's hypnosis are referred to in narration as reincarnations despite being fundamentally different magic techniques.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Gallery Manga= SateriasisBrainwashing.png|Sateriasis invoking mind manipulation in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga Appearances References en:Mind Manipulation Magic es:Control Mental